User blog:IFauxy/Fox's Journey P10
(Note: Since more people voted Escaped Pokemon but didn't say the info, the pokemon will be Missingno and there will be no name. But now I will make it something interesting) Fox: Who the heck said that? ???: Come here... Fox went closer to the hole Fox: HOLY MOLY WHAT ARE YOU? A GLITCH? ???: Missingno... Fox: That's your name? The Glitch Nodded Fox: Oh, well, I got something to do, I'll be back Fox snook in the Queen's Den, seeing her bossy and stubborn looks Glaceon Queen: GIVE ME MORE SWEETS! MORE! MORE! AS MANY AS YOU CAN! Fox: *whispers to self* More like a Sylveon more than a Glaceon.. Glaceon Queen: Who said that?! Fox: Oh.. no... Fox turned around to see a Glaceon Guard pulling her by the scruff Fox: Great... The Glaceon Guard threw her to the icy carpet facing to the Queen Fox: What do you want... Queen Glaceon: Well well well well well well well well- Fox: WELL WELL WELL! WHAT DO YOU WANT! Queen Glaceon: How dare you escape from your prison! Fox: Shouldn't we make a- Queen Glaceon: You'll pay the price- Death! Fox: WHAT?! NONONONO LET'S MAKE A DEAL! Queen Glaceon: So what is it? Fox: Let's battle, if you win, you get to kill me, but if I win, you get to free my uh... other pokemon! Queen Glaceon: Alright! I'll be warning you, I've trained every day and night Fox: I'll be ready Queen Glaceon: Servant, turn this into a battlefield! The room suddenly transformed into a proper battlefield! Servant: The battle will be one versus- Queen Glaceon: WE GET IT! BATTLE COMMENSE ALREADY! Servant: Battle Commense! Fox: Mhmm Fox used Shadow Ball! Queen Glaceon is at 1 HP left! Fox: You said you trained.. Queen Glaceon: UH... OKAY MAYBE NOT AT HP Fox: Defense? Queen Glaceon: Not that either Fox: Special Defense? Queen Glaceon: Nope Fox: UGH! YOU NEVER TRAINED FOR- Queen Glaceon used ice beam! Fox fainted in a 1 hit-KO Fox: What the.. Queen Glaceon: How about attack? Huh? Send her to the por- The glaceon gets kicked by the missingno! Queen Glaceon: What? Y-you... I thought I got rid of you... EVERYONE RUN! IT'S THE SHADOW BLAZIKEN!! Every Glaceon fled the clan area and Fox got up Fox: Shadow Blaziken? MissingNo: Mhm Fox: That's your species? You don't look like a blaziken to me MissingNo: Once I was Fox: Girl or boy, tell me what happened MissingNo: Do you really think this is important right now? Fox: Yes MissingNo: Well you're wrong! Fox: PLEASSEEE! Fox makes cute eyes MissingNo: Ugh, fine, when I accidently walked in to a territory I thought was mine, they prisoned me. However, I kicked the icy bars, and escaped. When I challenged the queen to a battle, she tricked me with the attack, and since no one could hear me. They sent me to the portal Fox: Portal? MissingNo: You do NOT want to go there. They will transform you into GLITCHES like me Fox: Sad... MissingNo: You should be lucky you had me.... Fox: Why don't you come with us? MissingNo: With a freak like me? Your friends would freak out! Fox: Nah they won't A couple mins later Aria and Drift: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IS THAT GONNA KILL US? Rainy: Pfft, scaredy caaaaa... The missingno seemed to grow big to Rainy Rainy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Fox laughed Fox: Let's just go.. They all walked out of the Glaceon Clan, while Aria, Drift, and Rainy had lots of space between them and Missingno Aria: Are you sure you want to keep that thing? Fox: First of all, don't call it a thing. Second of all, you'll get to know more of it soon The MissingNo seemed to grin To be continued.. Also if you are confused a lot in my stories(like Glaceon), here's a quick summary of what's going on in this part: Fox meets the Glaceon Queen for the first time, and if she won in battle, the queen will free her friends. If she lost, she'll get killed. Sadly, she lost. However, the mysterious glitch pokemon Missingno appears to help her. It turned out Missingno was originally a unique pokemon like Fox was. When Fox introduce it to her friends, they seem frightened. Category:Blog posts